Waiting
by qrwDesertAngel
Summary: Um, yaoi... Just read, it's a Trowa and Quatre songfic. hehe. Review!!!


Title: Waiting  
  
A/N: Not sure what to rate... meh. This is my second songfic, Um, hehe I'd really like reviews....  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai (3X4), songfic, sap.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, Or Trowa, Or Quatre *whine*. And I envy the ones that do!! I don't own the band Jake or their song "Waiting" either. But meh, what you gonna do, right?  
  
//...// song lyrics  
  
  
  
  
  
~Quatre~  
  
//I don't know how to find you, but I need you now//  
  
"Trowa," I knocked on his bedroom door. "May I come in? I would like to talk to you."  
  
"Hai." Was his only reply.  
  
//You come and go, it seems, so far away, you hide your face from me//  
  
"Um, so how was your day?" I continued.  
  
"Fine." He replied, turning to face me. Our eyes locked for a moment, until he turned away to look out his window. He didn't see the look of disappointment on my face.  
  
//Where do you go//  
  
"So, got any plans for the vacation the Professors gave us?" I questioned. 'Why won't he talk to me, and have an actual conversation?' I asked myself.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
//When I am hungry, like a child, for the eyes of a father smiling down, I want to know you love me//  
  
"Well, do you maybe want to do something with me one day? You know, on Saturday Heero, Duo, and Wufei are going out to a party..." My voice trailed off as he turned and I was face to face with the guy of my dreams, staring into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
//I am waiting for you, I am waiting here tonight//  
  
"I hate parties." Trowa simply stated. I knew my eyes looked disappointed. Then I asked hopefully "Well maybe, just the two of us can do something then?"  
  
~Trowa~  
  
  
  
//I am praying for my eyes to see the light//  
  
'Is Quatre asking me out on a date?' I pondered to myself. 'I hope so... But Quatre... Like me? When there's all those beautiful women... None as beautiful as him though...' My thoughts broke as I looked into the Angel's face. "Sure." I told him.  
  
//I don't feel strong enough, to lift my hand to you//  
  
I watched as Quatres face lit up. Oh how I wanted to kiss him... But I couldn't. I had to be sure he wanted me to.  
  
//but I have tasted your life, and that's how I know, I am tired of mine//  
  
If he's not in love with me... It would ruin our friendship... but he's so beautiful... a Desert Ange..l. My Desert Angel?  
  
"Trowa?" He asks.  
  
"Yeah." I replied stupidly.  
  
"There's something else I came here to talk to you about..."  
  
//It's only you I am longing for tonight//  
  
"What is it Quatre?" I ask him.  
  
"I... I l-love you Trowa..." he replied meekly. I was stunned. He loves me? He actually loves me? How can this be true... It must be a dream.  
  
//Want you to take me from this place, want you to lift my hands up high//  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"If you want me to leave now I will-mmph..." I couldn't help it. I had to kiss my little one. I finally knew I could... If I hadn't have been so ignorant before and told him my feelings, Quatre would have been mine long before now.  
  
~Quatre~  
  
//I am waiting for you, I am waiting here tonight//  
  
He cut me off with a kiss-the most wonderful, passionate kiss I would have ever dreamed about. I melted instantly into his strong arms. The arms of my dear, sweet, Trowa. I had thought he would be disgusted when I told him how I felt. But I had to get it out. We broke the kiss and I stared into his beautiful green orbs.  
  
"You are so beautiful, little one." Was all he said before his lips met mine again.  
  
//I am fallen on my knees, I can't find you//  
  
I melted into his arms once again. I was in heaven, it felt like it wasn't really happening. He was kissing me!! He wanted me!! I pushed my body against his searching hands to make sure he was really there. He lay me down next to him on his bed.  
  
~Trowa~  
  
//I am ready for you, I am ready for your touch//  
  
"Are you sure about this, little one?" I asked the beauty that lay before me. He nodded and smiled. I was lost in his tender touch and blue eyes.  
  
//I am praying for my eyes to see the light//  
  
After we "physically" professed our love, we just lay in eachothers arms. I had waited for this night the day I fell in love with Quatre.  
  
"Trowa, when did you start loving me?" Quatre asked, as if reading my thoughts.  
  
I smiled and replied, "The day I first met you."  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
